Friend or Foe
by hylianspeedster
Summary: A slightly more more slashy take on Link and Ghirahim's first meeting.


**This story is basically a rewrite of the first Ghirahim scene in Skyview Temple. Please enjoy!**

* * *

She is near, oh so near. All of my plans are so close to being fulfilled. All that needed to be done was to remove this insignificant barrier. Then, that irritating Goddess reincarnate would be mine.

My thoughts are suddenly disrupted as a sound echoes through the room. Who dares to encroach upon my moment? I will destroy them for their rudeness! The large doors slam shut on the other side of the room and another presence is suddenly near. I pause mid turn as a somewhat familiar aura makes itself known. Perhaps destruction would not be necessary.

I allow a smile to form upon my lips as I turn and regard the boy from the sky. He seems to be somewhat worse for the wear since I last laid eyes upon him. Perhaps this temple was too much for the so called chosen hero. He watches me curiously from the across the room and my grin widens.

"Well, well, well. Look who has decided to join my little celebration. You know, I was starting to get a little worried that you wouldn't make it through the temple."

He frowns slightly, apparently not sure whether I am a friend or foe. Best to enlighten him, I think.

"I must say, your dress sense has improved drastically since we last met."

"Do…do I know you?" he asks softly.

"You've already forgotten?" I exclaim with mock dismay. "I would have thought that I made quite an entrance with my beautiful black tornado."

Now he understands. His eyes narrow and fingers tighten on the grip on his sword. "That was you."

"Of course it was me, silly boy! I'm so glad you remember me!"

"Where's Zelda?"

I frown, not recognizing the name for a moment. Then my smile returns. Of course. That was the chosen name of the Goddess' mortal form. Speaking of which…

I turn slightly towards the door and smile as I sense the terrible, holy aura still close by. Good. That means I still have time to discover more about this intriguing boy. I begin to turn back, but the cold burn of steel against my neck makes me pause.

"Where. Is. Zelda." the child growls not a meter away, having taken advantage of my distraction.

Well. This is certainly an interesting development. Not many can catch me unawares. And not many who do survive to tell the tale.

"My my, boy. Aren't you full of surprises?"

He presses forward, not appreciating my cheerful tone or his lack of answer. Very intriguing. It would seem he has some strong connection to the girl. A pity, seeing as I will need to remove her completely in order for my plans to succeed. I wonder how this child will react to that.

As his sword very lightly breaks my skin I start from my thoughts. The anger in his eyes is enough to make me think twice about teasing him. Instead, I merely teleport to the other side of the room, and watch as he stumbles forward and stares at the spot he had previously had me trapped.

Dabbing at my neck to remove the few droplets that appear, I cough quietly and he immediately spins to face me.

"Now that we have that out of the way, perhaps we can hold a civilized conversation? We haven't even been properly introduced! I am Ghirahim. And you?"

He simply stares.

Growing a little impatient, I transport behind him and pluck the sword from his hands. He lets out a surprised cry and tries to take it back before I still him with a quick movement of my sword hand. He watches apprehensively as his own sword dangles dangerously close to his face.

"Now then. Your name, little sky boy?"

"Link," he finally mutters, not taking his eyes from the silver metal before him.

"You see, that wasn't so hard. Simple courtesy is important."

I keep the sword pointed at him and slowly circle the boy, taking in my foe. He watches me, tense and ready to move at a moment's notice. Likely trying to figure out a way to escape and reunite with his precious Zelda. I smirk, watching his eyes widen apprehensively as he attempts to discover why I am suddenly smiling. Then, another shout is pulled from him as I teleport to his back and quickly lick his face with my long tongue.

I cannot help laughing as he flees to the other side of the room, wiping desperately at his cheek. Something about this boy makes me so playful…and forgetful. My laughter ceases immediately as I realize I cannot sense the Goddess. My hand clenches on the sword hilt oh so slightly before I calm myself, and turn back to Link.

He is still crouched across the room, watching me even more closely. I drop the sword and listen to the clatter of metal on stone with a slight smile.

"You may have your weapon back, child. My business here is complete. The girl is long gone."

His eyes darken but he makes no move towards the sword. Smart boy. Although there is something that makes me a little sad to be the one to do this. To ruin his life and take his friend.

I shake myself of this feeling and refocus on Link. Certainly no need to feel sorry for the enemy. Even when the enemy is this fun to play with.

"Farewell, skychild," I say with a smile as I snap my fingers. I'll be seeing you again I think to myself as his shocked face disappears into a cloud of diamonds.


End file.
